


hushed voices

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kittens, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Iwa-chan," he whispered.Hajime scowled. "What?""I know something we can do that doesn't involve any talking at all."Hajime is taking his cat parenting duties seriously, but Oikawa is eager to pick up where they left off the day before.





	hushed voices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [four kittens and a first kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304687) by [mousecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousecat/pseuds/mousecat). 



> This is a sequel to the delightful kittenfic mousecat wrote for me ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡
> 
> You should read that first. It is also short but very very sweet.

Oikawa was too loud, as usual. "Iwa-chan!" he called from out in the hallway. "Where are you?"

"Hush," Hajime hissed as Oikawa charged into his bedroom. "I just got them all to fall asleep."

"Oh!" Oikawa said in a stage whisper, and dropped to his hands and knees beside Hajime's futon. The kittens were all tucked up in a basket at the end of the bed, sleeping soundly with their round little tummies full of milk. "They're quiet today."

Hajime glared at him. "They are now. Trust you to show up right after I'm done feeding them."

Oikawa responded with a glowing smile and a dorky peace sign. Hajime slapped his hand away, and Oikawa's face fell. "Iwa-chan—"

Without thinking, Hajime clapped his hand over Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa's eyes widened, and Hajime feared for a split second that Oikawa was about to tackle him, but his gaze flicked briefly in the direction of the sleeping kittens, and he did nothing. Instead, he reached up and tugged Hajime's hand away from his mouth.

"Iwa-chan," he whispered.

Hajime scowled. "What?"

"I know something we can do that doesn't involve any talking at all."

Oikawa's voice was too soft for Hajime to complain about, but he wanted to anyway. Before he could say anything, Oikawa leaned forward and kissed him softly. It only lasted a moment and then Oikawa drew back again, looking at him with wide, solemn eyes. 

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to do that again," Oikawa murmured. 

Hajime swallowed. "We could try it."

Oikawa smirked at him. "Then let's try it."

It was awkward at first; they sat facing one another, leaning in to kiss slowly. Hajime had only kissed one person before, and the romance had been short-lived. Oikawa claimed he'd kissed several more, but he was prone to exaggeration. 

Eventually Hajime summoned his courage and pushed Oikawa down against his futon, climbing over him to kiss him. 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa moaned, clutching at his waist and pulling him closer. "Iwa-chan."

Hajime reached up to touch Oikawa's hair, stroking it back from his face. His hand was shaking, and he hoped Oikawa wouldn't notice. 

Suddenly they heard the ominous sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs, and sprang apart just as Hajime's door slammed open. 

"Nii-chan!" Chiaki yelled, bursting through the doorway.

Hajime rounded on him, scowling. "Don't just barge in here!" he snapped. "You know you're supposed to knock first."

Chiaki deflated. "But—"

"No buts," Hajime said angrily. His face felt hot, and he could feel Oikawa shifting behind him, hopefully moving to a less suspicious position. "This is my room, it's private."

"It's only you and Tooru-nii," Chiaki said in a resentful tone, glancing at Oikawa for support. 

Oikawa held his hands up. "Don't involve me, Chiakkun. You have to do what your big brother says."

"Mom said I could see the kittens," Chiaki whined.

Hajime scrambled across the room and gave Chiaki a gentle shove. "Later, get out now."

"But—!"

" _Out_."

Hajime ushered him into the hallway and closed the door again. When he turned around, Oikawa was watching him with a doubtful look on his face. Hajime folded his arms.

"What is it?"

"You didn't have to shout at him," Oikawa said, frowning. "He didn't mean any harm."

Hajime scowled. "Not you too. He knows he's not allowed to just come in without asking. What if we'd been doing something worse than kissing? You know he can't keep a secret."

To Hajime's surprise, Oikawa turned crimson, and it took him a moment to process what he'd said. When he had, he felt his own face flush.

"Uh. That is—"

"Worse than kissing?" Oikawa asked in a tiny voice, not quite meeting his eyes. 

"No!" Hajime protested, then covered his face with his hands. "Fuck, I don't know. I just meant—look, if we're gonna keep doing this then we should be more careful not to get caught."

Oikawa shuffled closer. "Do you want to keep doing this?"

Hajime shrugged. 

After a moment, Oikawa reached out and touched his knee. "Iwa-chan—"

They were interrupted by the sound of one of the kittens shouting. Hajime tore himself away from Oikawa with a groan and crawled across to the basket. The little white kitten he'd nicknamed Tooru was awake, and climbing over his siblings in search of some attention.

"Alright, alright," Hajime murmured, scooping the kitten up in his arms. It continued to screech until he brought it up to nestle between his neck and shoulder, cupping it gently with one hand. 

Oikawa sighed. "There's never time for us anymore since we had kids."

"Do not," Hajime muttered, scowling at him. 

"Don't what?" Oikawa murmured, leaning closer again. "Don't do this?" He hovered close, his lips almost touching Hajime's. "Do you want to keep doing this, Iwa-chan?" he asked again.

Once again, footsteps outside interrupted them, although this time there was a sharp rap on his bedroom door, and Hajime winced.

"Hajime! Let your brother in to see the kittens!"

Hajime groaned. "Mom!" he protested, struggling to his feet while trying to keep a hold on the kitten. He slid the door open and found his mom looking furious, Chiaki clinging to her hip. "He just burst in here, I told him he had to knock, that's all."

"Chiakkun," his mother said, looking down and ruffling Chiaki's hair. "Is that true?"

Chiaki stared at his feet. "I just wanted to see them before they go."

Mayumi sighed. "Alright, both of you apologise, and then why don't you bring the kittens downstairs, hm? I can watch them while you and Tooru do your homework."

"Yes, Mom," Hajime and Chiaki both droned. 

A little later, when Chiaki and Hajime had made up, and the kittens had been relocated, Oikawa dragged Hajime back to his bedroom and very deliberately closed the door.

"Iwa-chan," he said in a quiet, stern voice. "Tell me the truth now. Am I really only the second person you've kissed?"

Hajime blinked at him. "What? Why would I lie about that?"

Oikawa eyed him suspiciously. "You're suspiciously good at it. Have you been practicing with someone?"

"You think I'm good?" Hajime asked, starting to grin.

Oikawa flushed again. "Passable."

Hajime reached out for him. "You think I'm a good kisser."

"Don't get cocky, Iwa-chan."

Hajime snorted with laughter. "That's rich, coming from you."

"Mm. Did you know your mom told Chiaki he can keep one of the kittens?" 

"What? No she didn't."

Oikawa nodded and leaned in to rub his cheek against Hajime's, nuzzling his ear. "She did. I hope he keeps To-chan."

"Okay, that's a little creepy."

Oikawa laughed, and drew back a little so that he could kiss Hajime briefly. "Want to practice some more?"

"Hmm," Hajime hummed, tilting his head and pretending to consider the question. "What are my options?"

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said, punching him in the shoulder. "Don't be so callous!"

Hajime snorted again. "Fine, but you have to stop lying about how many people you've kissed."

To his great delight, Oikawa turned pink. "I've kissed more than you have."

"Yeah, well, you suck at it."

Oikawa scowled. " _You_ suck at it."

Grinning, Hajime reeled him in close, putting his hands on Oikawa's hips. "Prove it."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees) | [my iwaoi fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
